DreamWorks Sing Along Songs: Let's Go to DreamWorks World Paris
DreamWorks Sing Along Songs: Let's Go to DreamWorks World Paris is a DreamWorks Sing Along Songs DVD released in August 8, 2025 in France and the UK, Australia, and other English-speaking countries outside of the US in 1996. It is based on DreamWorks World Fun, except, as suggested by the title, it was filmed at DreamWorks World Paris. Although it was not formally released in the United States, it can be viewed (with the French audio) on the DreamWorks World Fun DVD if the viewer selects the French language track on the set-up menu. Songs * September * I'm On My Way * Funky Town * For the Dancing and the Dreaming * Livin La Vida Loca * Where No One Goes * Marie's Wedding * Get Back Up Again * Boogie Wonderland * Here Comes The Wiggles * Shine Your Way * Kung Fu Fighting * La Cucaracha * Feel The Light * I Like To Move It * Here With Us Trivia * Known as Vamos a DreamWorks World Paris in Spanish, released in Spain. * A sequel was released overseas in 2025, titled DreamWorks World In Australia. Voices Voiced characters * Abigail Howard: Fluttershy, Toothless, Melody, Mochi, Night Furies, Abby Wiggle, Clarice * Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle * Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie * Ashleigh Ball: Applejack * Katy Perry: Rainbow Dash * Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity * Cathy Weseluck: Spike * Greg Cipes: Butterfly Dazzle * Shakira: Tiki Talulah * Chantal Strand: Hibee * Robbie Daymond: Spot, Rudolph * Ben Stiller: Alex * Chris Rock: Marty * David Schwimmer: Melman * Jada Pinkett Smith: Gloria * Sacha Baron Cohen: King Julien * Cedric the Entertainer: Maurice * Andy Richter: Mort * Tom McGrath: Skipper * Chris Miller: Kowalski * Jeffrey Katzenber: Rico * Christopher Knights: Private * Chris Pine: Jack Frost * Alec Baldwin: North * Hugh Jackman: Bunnymund * Isla Fisher: Tooth Fairy * None Actor: The Sandman * Jack Black: Po * Dustin Hoffman: Master Shifu * Angelina Jolie: Master Tigress * Lucy Liu: Master Viper * Jackie Chan: Master Monkey * Seth Rogen: Master Mantis, B.O.B. * David Cross: Master Crane * Nicolas Cage: Grug Crood * Emma Stone: Eep Crood * Ryan Reynolds: Guy * Catherine Keener: Ugga Crood * Clark Duke: Thunk Crood * Cloris Leachman: Gran * Chris Sanders: Belt * Randy Thom: Sandy Crood * Ty Burrell: Mr. Peabody * Max Charles: Sherman * Ariel Winter: Penny Peterson * Reese Witherspoon: Susan Murphy / Ginormica * Hugh Laurie: Dr. Cockroach P.H.D. * Will Arnett: The Missing Link * Conrad Vernon: Insectosaurus * Kiefer Sutherland: General Warren R. Monger * Stephen Colbert: President Hathaway * Will Ferrel: Megamind * Tina Fey: Roxanne "Roxie" Ritchi * David Cross: Minion * Murray Cook: Murray Wiggle * Jeff Fatt: Jeff Wiggle * Anthony Field: Anthony Wiggle * Suzy Berhow: Dorothy The Dinosaur * Ross O'Donovan: Henry The Octopus * Arin Hanson: Wags The Dog * Dan Avidan: The Wagettes (Skally, Fluffy and Cartwhelle) * Paul Patrick: Captain Fethersword * Rihanna: Tip * Jim Parsons: Oh * Anna Kendrick: Poppy * Justin Timberlake: Branch * Antonio Banderas: Puss in Boots * Zach Galifianakis: Humpty Alexander Dumpty * Salma Hayek: Kitty Softpaws * Jay Baruchel: Hiccup * America Ferrera: Astrid * Selena Gomez: Rose * Mike Myers: Shrek * Cameron Diaz: Princess Fiona * Eddie Murphy: Donkey Face Characters: * Abby Wiggle * Murray Wiggle * Jeff Wiggle * Anthony Wiggle * Tip * Hiccup * Astrid * Rose * Valka * Fishlegs * Snotlout * Ruffnut * Tuffnut * Stoick * Gobber * Jack Frost * North * Tooth * Grug Crood * Eep Crood * Guy * Ugga Crood * Thunk Crood * Gran * Belt * Sandy Crood * Sherman * Penny Peterson * Ginormica * General Warren R. Monger * President Hathaway * Megamind * Tina Fey: Roxanne "Roxie" Ritchi Gallery